spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooms
Scripted Rooms * Room 0, where the player meets Spooky for the first time. * Room 50 (And further when the player go another 50 rooms), where the player goes with the elevator down and can save there.. the player also can find notes there. * Room 60, a room with a green puddle in the middle, and a note on a table at the other side of the room that reads "Spouting, Splashing, Soaking, / Innards, Ingest, Invoking, / Nailing, Never, stops the choking", written in red font (presumably blood). After reading this note or leaving the room, Specimen 2 appears to chase the player for the first time. * Room 120, a room with a hallway of glass tanks with creepy fetuses inside, one of which is broken and the creature inside missing. Here, the Generic Lab Assistant wrote that Subject 5 (Specimen 3) was hard to contain without a lot of sedatives, but upon requesting more funds from Spooky, she laughed and flew away. A key card is obtained here. The next part of the room has a bloodstain on the ground and the Assistant's last report, stating that Subject 5 (Specimen 3) escaped, and that he can hear a clicking noise. After reading the note, a clicking sound is heard, and Specimen 3 gives chase. * Room 165, an abandoned school with multiple classrooms. Inside the classrooms are ghosts that stand in place. They are only visible when looked at with a flashlight, which the player will have by default when they enter Room 165. If the player touches one of the ghosts, the player will take a small amount of damage. Before reaching the end of the room, Specimen 4 appears and chases the player. * Room 210, a dark and metallic room. There are number of doors that the player can walk through. Among these doors are mostly "broken", damaged doors that the player cannot enter, however some doors can be entered. Inside these rooms are notes about someone making some kind of rituals to appease the darkness, and that they only did what "Mother" told them to do. After leaving Room 210, Specimen 5 gives chase. * Room 250, where Spooky will appear to congratulate the player, although sarcastically. She leaves a present for the player which contains writing that says "Look Behind You". Upon looking back, a number of Specimen 1 will pop up from the walls. However these are still harmless and still contain the same amount of adorableness as other Specimen 1 found in the game. * Room 310, a three-way intersection. Here, the player meets Specimen 6. Before entering the puppeteer's room, the player will find rooms with scissors and other objects. Notes are found on the tables in these rooms, explaining Specimen 6's lore. Keys can also be found to open the locked doors. * Room 350, where there is no elevator or save point at all. * Room 410, where The Cat appears after crossing the "threshold of consciousness". If the player goes forward, they will reach the Demonic Rooms where Specimen 7 will give chase. The Demonic Rooms have a red tint to them and cannot be examined thoroughly due to being chased by Specimen 7. Adorned on the walls are some strange markings, legs and creepy faces that alternate with each other. * Room 500, where Spooky will appear again. She takes the player back to Room 50 via a tunnel. Upon reaching Room 60 once again, where Specimen 2 would normally be, the player will find a note saying "ERROR 002313FB_GEL. / CANNOT RELEASE TWICE. / EXIT THROUGH EXPRESS". Although the note is exactly in the same place as it would be normally, and it is still written in blood, Specimen 2 will not appear after reading this letter due to an 'error'. A door will appear on the player's left after reading the note, which takes the player to Room 61, an express tunnel consisting of a short hallway. After going through the tunnel, the player will reach Room 512. * Starting from Room 550, the layout of the rooms will change to a forest that contains deer-like creatures that are hostile when approached. Each room will alternate between a forest (even-numbered rooms) and a forest cabin (odd-numbered room). At Room 554, the player can find the axe, the first melee weapon in the game. This can be used to fight the deer and to break the boarded up doors in the forest rooms. * Room 558, a three-way intersection containing two doors to the player's left and right, and a hallway directly in front of the player. Upon entering the room, the player's screen is covered with a light static, and Specimen 8 will begin to chase the player from the hallway. * Starting from Room 610, the layout of the rooms will change to a modern-looking lab, which is also the Second GL Labs. This place seems run out of power so players must use generators to generate energy to lights and doors. At room 614, the power runs out again, and there are air ducts that players can travel through. * Room 617, a room with a generator. After the player use the generator, Specimen 10 will begin to chase the player from the vent. * Room 710, a fast food restaurant that has no customers at all. The player can only go to the counters, and women's bathroom. In the bathroom, the player can find a key to the fun house's room. When the player go inside the fun house, they must find all notes and a key to the freezer because they can only go there once. In the freezer, the player can find a key to the exit, after that Specimen 11 will begin to chase the player for the first time. Notable Randomly Generated Rooms * Rooms with a bed and/or windows, usually found in the starting rooms of the game. * The Brainframe, a brain in a giant glass jar connected to a machine. It has no purpose other than to be weird. * Rooms flled with tanks and supporting pipes, with some wires on the wall. * The CAT-DOS, a computer that can show a database describing Specimens 1-8. There is an option that reads "MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT", but also just shows "ERROR", and sends you back. * The Bridge, a wooden bridge leading to a door. Occasionally, other bridges can be seen to the sides and above. * The Endless Hallway, a room with three directions. To the left, a door. To the right, an Empty room. Forward, a looping hallway that slowly closes in as you go forward. If you go so far you get trapped, Specimen 9 will come at you and instantly kill you. * The Foggy Maze, to pass this room, the player has to enter the right rooms to get to the door, if the player makes a mistake, the puzzle will reset and the player has to do it all over again. * The Room with a Chandelier is a giant room which has two doors on the left and right. * An rare Room which has a desk, a fan and a telephone. The room is shaped like the office from the Infamous Five Nights At Freddy's game. Gallery Roomoftanks.jpg|The Room with tanks and wires Brainframe.png|The Room with the Brainframe Screenshot100.png|The Saving Room SavingRoomPosters.jpg|Posters in the Saving Room ChandelierRoom.jpg|The Chandelier Room FNAFRoom.jpg|The Office Room YouAreHere.png|The Map-like room Cat.png|A cat poster in the saving room Category:Rooms